Elfen Lied Christmas Lied
by Spazzzh20
Summary: The Crew at Kaide house go to Supporo for Christmas. They got themselves a handful when a shopping trip turns into chaos.


Yuka, Mayu, Nanna , and Nyu are riding to Sapporo on a subway train Nyu turned her head towards the windows to look outside. She saw something that she couldn't understand something that was beautiful, so beautiful in fact that she couldn't put it into words. It was snow.

As She went closer to take a look she smeared her face against the window of the train. "Nyu" said Nyu in a soothing voice which symbolized her feelings of amazement just as the snowflakes symbolized beauty.

"Hey what's that" said Nana in an unusually higher pitched and more enthusiastic voice than normal.

"What's that Yuka asked Nana."

"That white stuff falling from the sky"

"You mean snow"

"Snow" replied Nyu curiously as she blushed learning of this new delightful word.

The train stopped and everyone picked up their baggage as they left the train.

"Okay everyone it's stopped it's time to get off" said Yuka.

As the group got off station workers came out to greet them and give them gifts.

MERRY CHRISTMAS yelled the station workers, do you mind if we take a picture of you together as a group?

"What for?" asked Yuka.

"We're taking group photos of groups showing off their Christmas spirit for our station to make it worth your while the first hundred people to get their picture taken will receive a free gift basket."

"Well okay said Yuka alright everyone let's get together to get our picture taken. "The group then got together for a picture and as the picture of them was being taken they all screamed out "Merry Christmas."

Nyu who couldn't say it just said "Nyu" in a cheerful voice.

"Well okay" said Yuka "It's time for us to go now"

'Wait said one of the station workers, "Your gift basket."

"Oh that's right" said Koutah.

"Well what did you get Yuka?" asked Koutah.

"I got a whole lot of chocolate and look a Gift card to use at the mall."

"Which mall is it?" asked Koutah.

"Wow what a coincidence" said Yuka it's the same mall that were going to.

"Really"

"Yeah I'm really hoping to meet an old friend there."

"an old friend."

As the group then walked down the streets to reach the mall Nyu and Nana were amazed at how much of the city was lighten up.

"I've never seen anything so pretty" said Nana

"To think that such a place could only exist during this special time of year."

"I just wish it was like this all the time"

"Well I don't" said Mayu.

"If it were then it wouldn't be special."

"Why's it so special again" asked Nana

"Oh well you see" said Yuka, 'Christmas is the one time of Year where the world is at peace it's that one special day where you can just forget all of your worries and act like you don't have a care in the world."

"Really?" said Nana in an enthusiastic voice.

"Yes really"

as the group approached the mall Nyu looked up and saw a poster of a man in a red suit holding a can of coke.

"Nyu" said Nyu as she pointed upwards towards the sighn.

"What is it Nyu?" asked Koutah as he saw Nyu pointing upwards.

"Oh that's Santa clause" said Yuka.

'Santa clause" said Nana

"Oh yeah" said Mayu, "Santa clause is a man that fly's around the world every year and gives presents to those who are good." "You know they say if you're really nice he can bring you whatever you want"

Said Mayu jokingly knowing that Nana never learned who Santa clause was

"Really" said Nana as she almost cried in disbelief. "Then do you think that maybe"

"What is it Nana" Mayu said realizing her friends look as if she had been touched by an angle.

"I want to ask him myself I It doesn't feel rite to bring it up now" Nana thought that now wasn't the best time to bring up the death of her father especially after seeing everyone in such a good mood.

"So Yuka" asked Kouta what's your friend's name, and what does she look like"

"Her names Nozomi-kun, she has long black hair and she came here to work as one of the Christmas carolers."

"She agreed to meet me a few minutes before her performance. Hopefully we'll get a chance to talk to her before she goes on stage with the rest of her group, I had a present that I wanted to give to her"

"So when do you think that we meet her."

"Oh well the band starts playing music at 7 and the Christmas carolers come on about half an hour later so we have a little over an hour."

"Well what should we do until then" asked Mayu, the small girl full of hope looked up at her adopted mother.

"How about you and Nana go look around the mall for an hour and then we all meet up at the front. Here you go you two"

"What's this for asked Mayu"

"It's 10,000 yen you two can each go buy something you like with it"

"Wow thank you Yukka" They both bowed in gratitude and took off skipping in joy.

"What a wonderful time of year" said Yukka

"Hey Yuka where did you get that extra money." Asked Kouta

"I'll have you know that I happened to get an after school job six months ago, unlike a certain lay about" said Yuka with a little bit of spite in her voice.

"Well uh anyway it's great that I'm getting to meet a friend of yours. So where did you want to go Yuka" asked Kouta.

"well I heard that their was this new ski shop that opened up and the owners are Olympic medal winners. Not only that but two of them are still in high school.

Lets see according to the map their store is located on the second floor of the mall.

The owners name is "Kiyoshi Shiriya".

"You go if you want Yukka I'll just go around and see if there's anything that might make a good gift for Mayu and Nana."

"Wait a second Kouta what about Nyu? We can't just let her wander off by herself."

Kouta was hesitant he didn't want to dump Nyu on Yukka especially knowing their past history but he really wanted to get a gift for Yukka to make up for all the hard work she had gone through.

"Well okay then you and Nyu can go together and I'll walk around by myself we need to meet up here in an hour anyway"

Yukka was a little agitated but she felt as though she could manage.

"Fine I'll take Nyu with me but you better not be late."

"Good then I'll see you two soon.

"I hope I did the right thing" thought Kota as he looked back to see them Yuka grabbing Nyu's arm and running upstairs both of them having a smile of excitement on their face

It was ironic really Lucy had been one mean bitch to Yukka ever since she had first seen Yukka at the train station with Kouta all those years ago. She would have killed her rite after killing Kouta's father and little sister Kanie. Even still after many years had gone by Lucy still envied Yukka, she pushed her off of some very high concrete steps once and still would have hurt her multiple times had Kouta not interfered.

But that was before she had lost both of her horns. When Kota finally saw her again after she had walked off to god knows where, she had miraculously appeared in front of his doorstep with a smile on her face and both her horns missing. It was a godsend she wasn't hurt.

Yukka didn't hold much hostility towards Nyu after that, maybe because she knew that she lacked the cog native ability to understand what love was, but he believed that Yukka really was trying to get along with her roommate a lot better than before.

"Kouta may be the father of this house but I'm horrible as a mother" those were Yuka's last words to Mayu on the fateful night that Mariko, Kurama, and Shirikawa all died.

Well this was her chance to start anew if she really wanted to be the mother of the household then she would have to put up with everyone and treat everyone equally. Regardless of what they were or how she felt towards them.

"I better go looking around" thought Koutah.

With that the three of them wandered off all hoping to get the perfect gift.

As Mau and Nana were both looking around to see just what type of toys there were Nana saw one boy who was being harassed by two older boys.

"Hey Mayu why are those boys picking on that kid over there" Nana asked and Mayu quickly saw that two boys around the age of 12 were shoving a boy away from them. When he tried to get back up the two bullies just kicked him.

"Hey what are you two doing" shouted Mayu the two bullies paid her no mind.

"Stop this" said Nana as she got close to them.

The two kids just turned around and looked at her for a few minutes.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you" said one of the kids

"Yeah just leave us alone."

"Why so you can continue to hurt him"

"What do you care he's not your friend"

"Nana I'll get some security officers, you stay here and keep them busy whispered Mayu"

As Mayu walked away nana continued.

"Just leave him alone or else."

"or else what"

The Diclonius girls had seen enough, she quickly took out one of her vectors and hit the two bullies across the face. It wasn't that hard, but it did hurt and the two kids had just wondered what had happened.

"leave him alone rite now or both of you will be in pain" Nana wasn't one to start a fight but she was noble. She started at both the boys and readied her vectors.

Just then the boys who the two older kids were picking on used this chance to run away.

The other two kids jolted towards him but Nana quickly used her vectors to trip them.

Mayu had just come back with a security guard and saw that the two bullies who were beating up the kid were now on the ground with nana running away for some reason.

"That was close" said the boy, panting as he was now no longer in sight of them.

"hey" said a female voice approaching him from the side.

"What was that with those kids back there?"

Nana had approached the boy slowly but he was hesitant.

"How do I know that you don't want to steal form me?" asked the boy.

"I don't want to steal from you, I just wanted to know if you were okay, those other kids they didn't hurt you did they?"

The boy remained silent for a while until he lifted up his head. His left cheek had a small bruise on it.

Nana noticed this, she didn't want to hurt the boy but he seemed frightened of her for some reason.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted to see if you were okay. Why did you run away from me"

The kid looked at her and answered. "I just wasn't sure if you were one of the kids who were trying to steal from me." I bought a rare Gundam action figure that I've been looking for, for a long time. When my friends heard that I had it they wanted to look at it, and I told them they couldn't. That's when they started to push me."

"Your friends?" said Nana "You mean those kids who were picking on you?"

"Yeah them"

"But friends aren't supposed to hurt each other why would they do that."

"Because they're assholes" Said the boy. "But if I don't give them what they want sometimes then they don't help me when I get picked on by other kids"

"That's horrible" shouted Nana

"I know but what choice do I have I'm not very strong and I'm really small for my age"

"I really wish that I was stronger so that I could fight back, or at least stand up for myself"

"By the way how did you manage to get those guys off of me like that?" "Because from what I saw you never even touched them"

"Oh that's" said Nana as she began to confide to herself

" I don't know what you're talking about my friend Mayu was with me maybe she pulled those boys off of you while you were looking at me."

Nana didn't want the kid asking anymore questions, so she quickly changed the subject

"My name's Nana what's yours?" The boy looked at her and answered quickly "Akira my name is Akira Arasaka."

"Well Akira it's nice to meet you, if you need any help then maybe I can walk around with you. This mall is pretty big, are you all by yourself?"

"No I came in with my parents and then I ditched them so they could go off shopping for themselves." Akira was a bit angry at the mention of his parents.

"Why do you look so upset?" asked Nana.

"Because my parents don't care enough about me just to buy even one thing that I've been looking forward to all year.

I mean if I hadn't of run away from them to buy my new Gundam figure, they wouldn't have bought it for me, and I never would have gotten it."

"You ran away from your parents!" Nana asked in shock. "Try not to make such a big deal over it it's only going to be for a couple of hours. Besides I can take care of myself I'm 12 years old you know.

He looked insecure of himself


End file.
